


Blind Date

by rinskiroo



Series: SWWA February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blind Date, Gen, Young Poe Dameron, it only gets worse, over involved dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Poe comes home from the Academy to visit and his father has a surprise for him. (Spoiler: it's not a good surprise.)





	Blind Date

His father is grinning like an idiot as Poe steps off the transport, back home for the semester break.  It’s his first clue that his father has something truly evil planned. It can’t be the chores out in the sweltering sun--Poe expects that.  Maybe he’s volunteered Poe for extra harvest duty at a neighboring farm. Or he has to run some patrols with the Yavin Civil Defense--though, he wouldn’t really mind that.

It’s actually much worse.

“I met someone,” his father tells him excitedly as he helps carry the bags into the house.

Poe knows this day had to come eventually, he just figures it should have come a lot sooner.  His dad is a great guy, well established, kind and generous--it’s really rather odd that it’s taken him this long to find someone after his mother died.

“I think you’re really going to like him.  He’s doing some soil samples on the north continent.  He’s like some environmental scientist or something--super smart.  We met at the co-op and I got him hooked on koyo!”

Poe frowns.  It is much, much worse.

“Dad, I really don’t have time to date right now.”

“What?  No summer fling?  It’s just one date, you don’t have to marry the guy.”

“Dad--”

“Too late.  I already booked you two at that new Mon Cal place that opened up.  It’s supposed to be really good.”

Poe groans, but he’s resigned to his fate.  The sooner he gets this done, the sooner he can move on with his life.  “You’re paying, right?”

He never gets an answer on who’s paying, but as he sits across from the Kuati named Zhorin, Poe decides maybe this won’t be so bad.  Zhorin’s attractive with sharp, blue eyes and cleans up nice, though Poe can see the evidence of his job digging in the dirt under his fingernails.  He’s smart, too, just like his father said. So far, so good.

“Your father said you were on break from the Academy, but didn’t say what exactly you’re studying.”

“I’m going to be a pilot,” Poe says.  “Well, technically, I’m a pilot already, but I’m working towards being a commissioned pilot in an X-Wing squadron in the Navy.”

“Oh.”  Zhorin frowns and dabs at his lips with the napkin.  “That seems like a rather… antiquated profession.”

“A what now?”

“I mean,” he laughs lightly, obviously trying to recover from being unintentionally offensive, “I’m sure it’s a lot of fun, but what is there to  _ do _ ?  There’s no war to fight, thankfully.  And what would you do after the Navy? Dust crops?  Fly a transport?”

Poe shifts in his seat as he feels a swell of righteous, indignant rage start to be bubble in his gut.  He wants to snap back about what it is some dirt scientist does, but Poe knows what he does because that’s all they’ve talked about the entire evening.  Poe thinks it’s time to ask for a to-go box and just suck up having to pay for this meal in order to get out ASAP.

“I just think piloting as a whole career seems like a childish decision.  What does your father think of it?”

“He thinks it’s a damn fine career choice!” a voice roars from over at the bar.

Poe puts his head in his hands.  What did he ever do to have a father who sets him up on blind dates and then comes along to observe.

“My WIFE was the best damn starfighter pilot in the whole galaxy and her son is gonna be twice as good!  And the galaxy will be  _ damn lucky _ to have someone like him out there in an X-Wing!  Whether it’s running patrols, or doing air shows, or I don’t know,  _ stopping fascists from trying to take over our government again _ !”

“Well, this has been an experience I hope I don’t ever have to repeat,” Poe says as he gets to his feet.  He looks down sadly at the half-eaten meal. He would like to take it with him, but right now he wants to dig a hole and either hide in it or bury his father in it.

“Come on, dad.  I think he gets it.”  Poe grabs his father by the arm and pats him on the back, slowly steering him towards the door.  As they pass the hostess, Poe tells her: “Kes Dameron said to send him the bill.”

“I did no--!”

But Poe shakes his head as he keeps pushing him towards the door.

“I did,” his father grumbles.  “Put it on my tab.”

“And what did we learn?” Poe asks as they walk home.  His embarrassment is fading, but his father is still nearly hopping with anger.

“To vet them a bit better.  Who doesn’t like pilots?! What kind of backwards, bantha shit for brains--”

“No, dad, no more blind dates.  I come home to spend time with you, not so you can try and set me up.”

His father takes in a long breath of air and then lets out out slowly.  “I just want you to be happy.”

Poe grins and gives his father a good-natured slap on the shoulder.  “I am happy. One day, maybe I’ll meet someone and have that kind of happy.  Right now, flying makes me happy. Living in the Core makes me happy. Visiting home and eating the fruits of my dad’s labor makes me happy.”

His father smiles and returns the half-almost-hug.  “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“No more dates?” Poe makes him promise.

“No more dates.”


End file.
